


Slasher 76 Headcanons

by Lynette_TheMadScientist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Junkenstein's Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_TheMadScientist/pseuds/Lynette_TheMadScientist
Summary: Just some bullet points detailing my idea of how Slasher 76 fits into the Overwatch/Junkenstein's Revenge canon.Originally posted Oct 29th 2019.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Slasher 76 Headcanons

\- Jack was a soldier just like in the Overwatch canon  
\- But he was not a good soldier. Once he got his first taste of bloodshed, he became brutal  
\- He would torture and even rape if the mood struck him.  
\- He relished it.  
\- But some niggling part of him, in the back of his mind, knew what he was doing was wrong.  
\- He was raised right after all. A small part of him felt guilt and disappointment over what he did  
\- But that didn’t stop him.  
\- Taking lives, causing pain; it all felt too good, too delicious to stop.  
\- Every time he worked his knife into human flesh, his chest felt as though it might burst with exultation, his mind melted with giddy feelings  
\- When he came back from the war, he knew he couldn’t go home. He wouldn’t be able to face his family, his friends. He failed to stop himself.  
\- His old life didn’t matter anymore. Only the exhilaration of murder.  
\- He found a cabin by a lake. Got a job in the small town nearby.  
\- On the battlefield it’s easy to lose track of people. Not so much in a small town.  
\- Jack had his way with only 5 people before the townsfolk lynched him.  
\- And Jack did die but he didn’t stay that way.  
\- His body went missing from the hanging tree. Animals probably stole it, the townsfolk assumed.  
\- In truth, Jack was cursed.  
\- His immortal soul will roam the forest by the lake for eternity.  
\- By night, the dark ambiance intoxicates him with the desire to feel flesh against his blade once more.  
\- But by day he feels the full weight of his sins, mourning his fate.  
\- And he has no one but himself to blame.


End file.
